Naruto Kiwami
by SolidSnakePR
Summary: Follow Naruto Uzumaki and his dive into the world of the Yakuza full of thugs, killers and women?
1. Chapter 1

All rights belong to their respective owners I make no claims to own anything  
This is the first of many stories of the yakuza member Naruto Uzumaki as he deals with all the baggage of being a member of the Tojo Clan (Yakuza game series) from beating up people to having fun with he's ladies (LEMON WARNING). LET'S BEGIN

Japan is as lively in the night as it is in the day light, people going to the bars and nightclubs to forget the stress of life and drown in alcohol, karaoke and of course gambling but behind all the flash each street corner has its fair share of excitement that's where we meet our main character Uzumaki Naruto working as a debt collector for the Tojo clan and speaking of debt he seems to be in the middle of a "meeting" behind a bar.

(Punch in the face) "AAAAAARHHGG YOU BROKE MY NOSE YOU BAHHHH" (Grabs him by the throat and holds him up in the air) Naruto looks at the man with cold eyes "you were told the deadline was tonight no exceptions so unless you want to end up dead, I'd suggest you hand it over NOW" The man terrified of the blonde man decides to give in knowing he has no chance of winning "OK OK ILL PAY JUST PLEASE NO MORE" Naruto lets go of his throat and as he lands on the ground he quickly pulls out the envelope of money and hands it over to Naruto "Here th..that's all of it I swear" Naruto grabs the envelope and checks the bills of yen as he finishes he stares at the man "It's not me you have to swear to and next time you try to leave town don't go to the fucking bar I regularly go to ya idiot" the man has a look of defeat he should have thought of a better plan to skip town, now Naruto leaves deciding to take the money to the loan shark ,Naruto walks the streets of Kamurocho wearing an orange dress shirt with a black suit jacket ,suit pants and black oxford shows ,the man is rather tall not huge but has a fair height ,very lean build just pure muscle ,you need to be in this line of work accompanied by short blonde hair seems to be 30 years old and blue eyes and 3 whiskers in his face , things that have gotten him into fights with racist assholes that wished they had never fucked with him, he by no means a professional martial artist but watching movies and practicing it in actual fights does help, all while smoking a cigarette he lighted once he left the man to himself.

He reaches his destination a limo is waiting for him with a man dressed like a secret agent standing next to the door, as he sees Naruto, he opens the back door for him "Second she got your call we headed towards here" Naruto gets in the car and sees none other than Yang Xiao Long sitting, legs crossed with her blonde hair, lilac eyes ,brown vest that show off her cleavage yellow skirt and dark brown long boots with 2 golden bracelets one on each hand along with ruby earrings on each ear "So you got my money back from that moronic fuck, how did you find him?" Naruto blows a smoke "I can say it wasn't on purpose I was arriving at my local bar when I noticed this guy sitting at the counter, he had a luggage so I imagine he planned to leave town but seems he had no clue I frequent at this bar so once he saw me he tried to hit me with a beer bottle" Yang looking intrigued of the story "So what did you do?" Naruto blows another smoke "Broke his nose" Yang starts to laugh the "HAHAHAHAHAHA OH man if only I could have seen it...I just love watching you work it gets me quite 'excited and moist'" Yang looks at Naruto with lust filled eyes and she gets closer to him Naruto stays still with a smirk as Yang gets closer and as soon as gets close to him, she grabs the envelope and cigarette all while Naruto remains still while still smirking "Oh please help yourself it's your money after all" Yang counts the money as she smokes the cigarette "Hmm everything is here plus interest ...good had he not have included it heed be fucking dead with his guts all over that fucking bar" Yang may look like a pretty little thing but she's known to be the most ruthless loan shark not only japan but all over Europe and china, they say one time when she was alone in her house a gang tried to kill her to get rid of the debt but second they got into her room the only thing they found was her in the middle of the room covered in blood while she was brushing her hair …... or so the rumors say and she's only 28 years old but sufficed to say no one fucked with Xiao Long …...unless she lets you "So Naruto I believe a reward is in order, what do you want?" Yang spreads her legs and she tells him this and Naruto looks on with a grin "So I see you aren't wearing panties" Yang looks with a smirk "Oh once I got your call I figured I'd leave it at home since they just end up getting soaked when I see you" Naruto decides to close in on her and he grabs the cigarette out from her mouth, blows one smoke and then kisses her in deep tongue action.

LEMON START Yang then pushes him back on the seat and she gets on her knees and unzips his pants and looks at his massive cock and starts rubbing it "I swear every time I see this It never ceases to amaze me" she licks the tip and as she moves her tongue from the tip down the shaft to his balls and back to the tip then sucks his whole cock and moves her tongues around the shaft "Fuck Yang you're the best at blowjobs" Yang stares at Naruto while she's sucking him while Naruto has a look of pleasure "Oh fuck…...Yang …...bend over" Yang pulls her mouth out of his cock and licks her lips and proceeded to over her vest and expose her breasts which Naruto quickly started sucking on them "Yeah...keep sucking them baby" Naruto rubs her right breasts while sucking her left breast and once he got his full, he grabs her and bends her over "Come on baby stick it inside me, my pussy wants its come on" Naruto unbuttons his shirt and starts rubbing his cock on her cunt and immediately thrusts inside her "COME ON HARDER HARDER OH FUCK ME BABY FUCK ME" Naruto keeps thrusting as he spanks her ass "You like that don't you girl" Yang moans in immense pleasure, Naruto noticed that Yang has some masochistic tendencies …..not that he's complaining, Naruto sticks his cock out and Yang immediately turns over and gets on top of him on the seat and sits on his cock and starts going up and down "Yang you seem to be enjoying yourself a lot " Naruto grabs her tits and starts sucking on them "Fuck your so damn good ...come here" Yang grabs his face and gives him a deep tongue kiss and Naruto kiss back intensely "YANG IM CUMMING" Yang gets a smirk on her face "ME TOO LETS CUM TOGETHER" Naruto and Yang climaxed together and they moan hard at the same time they stay in their positions for a while until they look at each other and give each other a passionate kiss "Naruto your amazing as always"

"LEMON END Naruto puts his hands on her cheek and they look at each other "You are so beautiful Yang and your hair just perfect" Yang face turned red and rested her head on his chest and Naruto closes his eyes to rest a bit …...all while Yang's bodyguards are outside doing everything in their power to keep from peeking cause they know it's a death sentence./p


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**(Hi there just want to let you guys know the previous chapter was more of a test run for this story and after some reviews from readers and friends I am making some small changes such as rather than the Tojo clan it shall be the Senju clan, Naruto will be 24 instead of 30 and rather being a debt collector he's an assassin)**

**Kamurocho/Japan 9:45 PM**

The City was rather lively this time of night many coming out of work to drown in alcohol, trying their luck at gambling or just eating till their hearts content although for some its resting from work but others that's when real work begins, here we find our main character Naruto Uzumaki (23 years old, blonde hair, 3 whiskers on each face, wearing a black suit jacket, orange dress shirt, black pants, black shoes and a holster on the left side of his arm with a 1911 colt pistol) sitting in a bar smoking a cigarette while waiting for a friend to give him his next job, Naruto looks at his wristwatch

"Damn it where the hell is he, he said 9:00 sharp fucker is always arriving late" Naruto said with a pissed off look as he even skipped drinking to keep focus on the job, he figured might as well order a beer while he waits only to be greated by his friend "Yo Naruto sorry I'm late my girl had me buy a few things on the way such a drag eh" Naruto looked and greeted his friend while having an annoyed look "Jesus Shikamaru I almost left, at least pick a time that suits you as well so I don't sit here bored as fuck"

Shikamaru (24 years old, Black Hair in a pony tail, 2 piercings, black goatee wearing a green suit jacket, black shirt, black pants and white shoes) reacts with a lazy smile "Haha my bad man but you know Temari I rather not piss her off than you any day" Naruto then offers him a smoke "Fair point and at least you're here so what's the job tonight" Shikamaru grabs a cigarette and lights it while sitting next to Naruto at the bar stool "Well it's an interesting one seems someone pissed of old Tobirama and he wants blood, heh I hate to this poor fucker"

Shikamaru hands over a file with photos of a red head man with a bowler hat, a white suit and a cane "So this is the guy huh?

Roman Torchwick ... seems he's wanted in America, UK and Japan for drug and gun trafficking and murder of at least 6 police officers...So what did this guy do to piss off The Senju clan" Shikamaru waves the bartender for a drink "Apparently the guy tried to get our sellers away from us not only that this Roman guy wanted them to buy exclusively from him both drugs and guns, can you fucking believe the balls on that guy?"

Naruto closes the file as he smokes a puff "So where is he and what type of kill is it?" Shikamaru takes a sip of his drink before grabbing his phone to show him a pic "He was seen heading to a bar club called Juniors Club, yeah not very original the owner is called Junior Xion ...go figure and he has your typical guards but he does have these two personal body guards, Melanie and Militia the Malachite sisters" Naruto looks at a photo of them with small surprise and smirk "I remember these two we worked on a few jobs back when I was starting out, one always wore white the other red, Heard they quit and went to work with someone this Junior dude must have a lot of money to keep those chicks on payroll"

Shikamaru puts away his phone and finishes his drink "Yeah this Junior guys does well enough and as for what type …. I believe his words was …... 'Send a Message'...He said you'd know what that means" Naruto puts out his cigarette and gets up and pats Shikamaru on the back " Yeah I got it, say hi to Temari for me" Shikamaru raises his glass for another drink "Will do my friend" Naruto walks out of the bar and heads towards the corner of the street to call in a taxi and tells the driver to head to Juniors Club

"Send a Message huh …...I hope he knows what he's asking for" Naruto thought to himself as the taxi was arriving to the club "Here ya go kid Juniors Club have fun now" the driver said as Naruto gave him a 50 dollar bill "thanks old man keep the change" Naruto got out of the car and was in front of the entrance and looked around to see a long line and 2 guards at the door entrance "Yeah no way in hell im doing that line" Naruto said as he walked towards the entrance and is confronted by the guards

Woah woah the line is over there sir please head back to the line "The guard told Naruto with a stern voice "I'm sure we can work something out" Naruto said as he pulled out 200 dollars to the guards "Well look seems here your on the VIP list sir please come in" The guard said as they both grabbed a 100 dollar each while Naruto headed inside and was quite impressed 'whistle' "not bad at all Junior"

Naruto decides to meet up with the owner to see if he can lead him to Roman so he tries to spot him around the club until he seems him at a VIP table with other guests thus, he heads towards them until he feels two people grab his arms "Why hello there handsome long time no see" said by two women in unison with Naruto looking on both sides "Well if it aint Melanie and Militia you two looking beautiful as always" Melanie smirks as she moves in front of him and has a knife close to his throat while Militia has a knife on his back "So what brings your pretty face to our club and don't say to dance we both know you've never been the dancing type" Militia says to him as she hold the knife on her left hand "No point in lying to you two, I'm looking for a man named Roman Torchwick"

The sisters have their eyes widened when they hear that name "That son of a bitch, can't stand that damn perv, every time he comes here he tries to cop a feel" Militia said as Melanie puts away her knife with a pissed off look while Militia puts hers away as well "I take it you two aren't a fan of the bastard hehehe" Naruto said while having a small laugh while the sisters look at him with annoyed looks "Yeah laugh it up" they said in unison while they signal Naruto to follow them

Naruto follows them towards the dance the floor and they point at his target "There he is dancing with some blonde bimbo, word of advice he has a personal bodyguard called Nea...Nei...Naj" Melanie trying to remember the name "Its Neo that's the name" Militia reminding her sister while Naruto looks at the two dancing thinking of how his gonna get Roman "I should probably let him tire himself out and wait till he is alone" Militia and Melanie look at each other and smirk

"Well for old times' sake well help you out especially if it means we won't see fuck face over there" Naruto looks at them with worried look "and what do you want in return cause I doubt this is for charity" The sisters head towards him and put their hands on his chest "Simple you gotta take us both of us on a date, we miss 'hanging out' with you like the old days" they said close to his face in a seductive way as Naruto looks at them with a smirk "Seems like a win win situation so you girls gotta deal" The girls smiled in excitement and hugged Naruto very fondly

"Thank you Naruto Now come on follow our lead" Militia said as Melanie started walking towards Roman and the blonde while Militia dragged Naruto towards a table and they sit down together while Melanie is coming towards them with Roman and the blonde (early 20s, dark brown vest showing her cleavage off, yellow skirt and brown boots and is wearing two gold bracelets)

"So, this is our table toots?" Roman said to Melanie who clearly got irked from that comment as they all sat down together and she went next to her sister and Naruto "Yep and all drinks are on the house complacence of Junior" Roman just smirks hearing getting free alcohol "Alright finally some damn respect around here for yours truly" He said arrogantly as everyone had annoyed looks "So what's your name Miss?" The blonde looked at Naruto to answer "Its Yang actually Yang Xiao Long pleased to meet you" She winks at Naruto while he responds with a smile "So whats your name if you don't mind me asking you buddy?" Roman said to Naruto with an irked voice after he smiled at Yang

"Uzumaki Naruto and if I may ask what is your name?" Roman calls for a waiter "Its Roman Torchwick and YOU get me a bottle of your best champagne gonna GET WASTED HAHA Lets all have a great time" Everyone smiled in celebration but for different reasons, as 30 minutes pass everyone drinks their fill except Naruto who drinks very slowly to keep his focus and decides to make a move "Ah man I need a smoke you guys knows a good place to smoke with no disturbances"

Naruto says as the sisters take that as a cue and Militia thinks of a perfect place "You can go to the roof there's a couple of stairs at the back of the bar that leads you" Naruto decides to head there with Roman quickly telling him to wait "WOAH WOAH wait for me pal been dying for a smoke all damn night, I'll be back in a bit babes" Roman said as grabbed his hat and cane and followed Naruto towards the stairs "I remember reading in his file on how much he smokes like a chimney figured he would jump at the chance for a smoke" Naruto thought to himself

As they climb the stairs and reach the roof, good thing the door has a busted lock and they start lighting their smokes Naruto a cigarette and Roman a cigar while the girls wait downstairs "Hey Yang so what brought you here, you came here with Roman?" Melanie said as she drank a glass of wine and Yang grabbed her glass "Oh I'm here on business actually and happened to run into Roman coincidently go figure" Yang said as she started drinking the glass "Oh what business we talking here?"

Militia curiously asked which caused Yang to put down the glass and look at them seriously "Oh you two know simple stuff drugs and guns simple shit and if I have to take a guess that Naruto guy is here to kill him" The sisters just have surprised looks on their faces and nothing to say "I'm assuming based on your faces I hit the nail on the head, oh well Roman is annoying fuck anyways so doesn't matter what happens to him anyways if anything this is perfect" Yang says with a smirk while she takes a sip of whine while the sisters remain shocked "whoever comes back down will be the one who I do business with, Roman or The Senju clan"

Yang finishes her drink and looks at the sister with a devil smile "This should be fun...don't you think?"

**Hope you all enjoyed**


End file.
